If I Lay Here
by fakiagirl
Summary: [TemaShika OneShot] Songfic. The song is Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol. The passing of time as Temari and Shikamaru stare at clouds together.


_If I Lay Here_

**_Author's Note; _**I made the story and the song to sort of be part of each other, rather than it being mostly story. That means that the story parts are short enough that, in theory (and if you speed-read through some bits), you can listen to the song and read the fanfic at the same time.

The song is Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol. I do not own the song, Naruto, or any of the characters in it!

- - - - - - - - -

He could still remember the first time he had met her. Of course he could.

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**.

He had still been totally lacking in motivation. He had already realized that it was his destiny to be stuck with troublesome women, but that didn't mean he was going to fight with every one that came along, whether in and exam or an argument.

But something about her had motivated him. He just couldn't quite figure out what it had been.

**  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  
**

Shikamaru lay on the grass, hands behind his head, watching the clouds. The clouds passed quietly over his head, their shadows crossing his face.

The grass rustled slightly nearby, though he made no sign he had noticed. He knew who it was by the sound of her footsteps. Of course he did.

**  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
**

"May I sit here?" she asked.

"Of course."

After that, she knew she never needed to ask. They could lay there for hours, watching clouds, together.

**  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

**  
**The breeze that moved the clouds so peacefully overhead rustled the grass, making it whisper. They never spoke, lying out on the grass; they never needed to.

**  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
**

Temari found herself watching clouds at the Sand village, where the grass was not as lush. She wondered if he had watched those same clouds, lying on grass.

She wished that he was there with her.

**  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**  
**So he came; of course he did.

"The clouds are nice here," he told her.

"They are no different from the ones at the Leaf village," she replied.

"Well, the wind here is beautiful. The only wind like this at the Leaf village comes from here."

**  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
**

"Have you ever seen my garden?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Come on, then." She led him past her house and through a small gate.

He could see how much work she had put into it. "It's beautiful," he told her. He wondered what motivated her to care for something so much.

**  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
**

"I'm glad you're here," he told her.

"I'm glad you are too," she replied. "Don't leave."

**_  
_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
**

"Well, I always thought that I would like to marry a woman who was not ugly and not beautiful, but unfortunately, you're beautiful."

She laughed. Of course she did. "It's a pity you married me, then."

**  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**  
**Shikamaru watched the clouds float above him so peacefully. He looked at the woman next to him, and realized that he did not envy the clouds. If anything, they would have envied him.

_If I were a cloud, _he thought, _She is the only wind I would want to move me across the sky. _

**  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

A girl and her younger brother chased each other around Temari's garden.

"Mommy!" called the girl. "He stepped on your flowers!"

"Did not!"

"They grow up so fast," muttered Temari with a smile. "Remember when we were their age?"

"We didn't know each other when we that young."

"You know what I mean."

Of course he did.

**  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see**

He gazed at the clouds and wondered if any cloud that blew across any sky could ever hope to be as happy as he was now.

He gazed into her eyes and thought perhaps it was better not to wonder. He already knew the answer.

**  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all**

It didn't matter where they were. They knew that. Of course they did.

They had always known that.

**  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Author's Note; _**I was aiming for a wistful mood, and the sense that time is passing. Anyway, I just like this song and thought it really fit them. Hope you liked it!

* * *

**  
**


End file.
